Love
Love & Pet is a shop introduced in Season 4. Overview At Love & Pet, the Winx give away Fairy Pets as a way to bring magic back to Earth. Love & Pet is where Fairy Pets are given away, cared for, played with, and performed with. Each girl has her own station that is part of the well-being of the Fairy Pets and the store. Locations First Floor There is a lounge where the Winx live during their stay on Earth. Staff Current *'Carmen:' Co-Owner. *'Cindy:' Co-Owner. Former *'Bloom:' Co-Owner. She manages the front desk, sets appointments, and tends to customers. *'Stella:' Co-Owner. She manages the grooming station and keeps Fairy Pets groomed and fashionable. *'Flora:' Co-Owner. She manages the nursery and cares for Fairy Pets by providing them food and medicine. *'Musa:' Co-Owner. She teaches the Fairy Pets to sing, dance, perform, and play instruments. *'Tecna:' Co-Owner. She manages the shop's website and oversees its distribution of Fairy Pets. *'Aisha:' Co-Owner. She manages the obstacle course and keeps Fairy Pets fit and active with exercise and playtime. Series Seasons |-|Season 4= In "The Last Fairy on Earth," after Flora brings Rooney's toys to life creating Fairy Pets, Bloom suggests opening up a Fairy Pet shop to bring magic back to Earth while looking for the last Earth Fairy. The Winx, Mike, and Vanessa find a loft for business and operations soon go underway. The Winx will give the pets to anyone who loves them and they will also sell them all animal care products. Later, outside the storefront, Bloom unveils the sign for the shop, much to the excitement of the Winx. The girls sleep over for the grand opening happening soon. Flora notices the shop drawing attention but no one is really taking interest. The Winx are hoping that the Fairy Pets, magic, and the power of advertising will draw people in. Then, a girl comes to the store window and takes an interest in it, but Stella rejects her as the store is not open, and pulls a curtain between them. Nevertheless, Ginger and the girl extend hand and paw and match them up at the glass, creating a huge burst of energy. The Winx mistake this for the Wizards of the Black Circle and leave the shop to find them, leaving Kiko in charge. Chaos ensues in the shop and when the Winx return, they find the pets and Kiko in a soapy mess. In "Love & Pet," Tecna and Bloom converse about the former's game skills and technological prowess on Earth, and the Interdimensional Modem begins to ring. It is Faragonda, who Bloom wants to inform of the Fairy Pet idea. During this time, Kiko and the pets pursue some antics. Meanwhile, Faragonda wants to know if humans will accept magic, to which the girls reply hopefully as humans will be around magic on a daily basis and will learn to appreciate it. Bloom informs her that the shop opens tomorrow and she hopes many pets will be adopted soon. Later, Flora and Musa round up the pets in a pen to get ready for the grand opening, as some other pets play with Kiko. He gets them all in line as the Winx put the finishing touches on the shop. Everything is ready, except for the outfits. Stella gives the Winx custom new work uniforms perfect for the job. Now, it is time to open. On behalf of the Winx Club, Bloom declares the shop open but finds no customers. The Winx wait a copious amount of time to find no customers in sight. To cheer them up, the pets and Kiko perform a dance number. Bloom apologizes to the Winx saying things do not always work out the way they want them to, but Tecna comes up with the idea to showcase the pets on a website for a more modern approach. Just then, Elena takes interest in the pets from outside the shop, but her mother disapproves. Later, at home, Elena downloads her own pet with much joy; it is a gift from the Winx Club. The Winx are then bombarded with virtual adoptions and the business begins to boom. Soon, a girl enters to look around and she sees all the pets’ tricks and surprises. A line begins to form at the shop and it is soon crowded. During this busy time, Bloom reunites with Andy, her ex-boyfriend, and she takes the girls to the Frutti Music Bar to see his band perform. In "Mitzi's Present," as the Winx prepare to head back to the shop for a long day of work, the Wizards of the Black Circle infiltrate the shop and cast a spell on the Fairy Pets. Later, business is booming as spectators look on from the inside and Bloom shows customers around the place, displaying each station. As Milly is working out, she twirls into the arms of Mike who, with Vanessa, comes by to see how things are panning out. Bloom says business is going well, so well in fact that she is able to pay them for the loft. Mike and Vanessa thank and congratulate her. Meanwhile, Tecna and the girls are working on the Winx Club Love & Pet website, and Tecna says someone is trying to adopt multiple pets, which is against the rules, using multiple usernames. Tecna says this rule was implemented to make sure there were enough puppies for everyone. As the Winx girls question who is making these adoptions and why, Tecna says they are all coming from the same address. Bloom suggests paying them a surprise visit as Mitzi enters the ship, much to Bloom's dismay. Mitzi says she has heard a lot about the shop and quickly takes to a pet, although it has not finished eating yet. Mitzi rejects this fact, as the pet will be the perfect present for her mom. She asks if gift wrapping can be done, but Bloom says that he is an animal and not a toy. Bloom and Musa emphasize that they are given away for free and there is no need to purchase them. Then, Mitzi leaves the shop. Just then, the hungry Fairy Pets get anxious, much to the girls’ dismay, and transform into monsters. The Winx transform into Enchantix fairies to combat them, but after failed attempts they get them outside the shop so no one sees them and associates them with the shop. Later, back at the shop, the Winx and Ginger try to console Stella after she and Brandon have an argument. In "A Fairy in Danger," the Winx are having breakfast with their pets in the upper loft. Stella wakes up notably later than the rest, just in time to eat the leftovers. She comments on the amount they still have to unpack, and Bloom tells her to eat up as they still have stuff to do; this day is the big cleanup day, much to Stella's dismay. Aisha says the boys are coming over so everything has to be spotless by this evening. Tecna hopes they will be speechless, but Bloom says tonight is their chance to straighten things out with them, with Stella adding in she has nothing to straighten out with Brandon. She is sure she saw him and Mitzi kissing, but she will still help cleanup with her best friends, and plans to load up on the calories. Aside, Aisha refills Musa's coffee as she reads about Believix in the Great Book of Fairies; a fairy can only reach this level when people truly start believing in magic. She also says a Believix fairy can choose from three different sets of wings. After finishing their breakfast, the girls start renovating the place. Their renovation is interrupted when Andy, Rio and Mark ring their doorbell. The two groups interact cordially as Andy and his friends help the Winx out. They are unaware that Mitzi (out of spite and jealousy towards Stella) is snooping around their loft in order to take pictures to show evidence that the girls are hanging out with other guys who are not their boyfriends. As a result, the Specialists come in knocking and after Andy and his friends are dismissed, another argument ensues leaving both sides angry and frustrated. Tecna then returns the girls' focus onto their mission: finding the Last Earth Fairy. As if on cue, Tecna's palmtop beeps to notify her that another pet had just been adopted by yet again, the same person. Bloom decides it is finally time to make a courtesy call and they all travel to the adopter's address. As it turns out, the person making multiple adoptions was in fact, the fairy they had been looking for: Roxy, the Fairy of Animals. After they completed this part of the mission, they return home and inform Faragonda on their success. Over the course of the series, the girls continue to work at the store with most days being busy. Some notable events happened in the shop. After Brandon and Stella had reconciled Mitzi decides it is finally time to confront Stella on how Brandon is not hers. She heads on over with Darma and Sally, cutting the line outside the store and barging in despite the obvious "Closed" sign. Darma and Sally are intrigued to find the store doing well though Mitzi says that it is merely a novelty and its popularity will eventually die out. The three are then confronted by Bloom who reiterates that the shop is currently closed due to the high volume of customers. Mitzi explains that they are not customers making Bloom all the more firm on them leaving. Mitzi then tells her that she is looking for Stella and the moment her name is spoken, Stella comes into the store while embracing Brandon. This sight surprises Mitzi and irritates her friends. Stella remains professional and greets Mitzi asking if she wanted a pet. Mitzi answers no and that she wanted to speak to her. Brandon greets Mitzi but Stella, aware of Mitzi's real plan, asks to reschedule and pulls Brandon along, emphasizing that he is hers, to "see her pet." Mitzi gets very angry and stomps out of the store with her friends in tow. This revelation that Mitzi will never have Brandon facilitates her and her friends negative emotions, making them the perfect candidates for the Wizards to use to discredit magic. Then, when the Winx decide to hide the White Circle in Tecna's computer game, the Wizards trespass onto their loft and enter the video game while Duman guards it from the outside. The Winx eventually learn of this and also enter the game with Timmy's help. Their in-game battle destroys the virtual environment and reveals the Circle's hiding place. The Wizards try to take it but are overwhelmed by the Circle's strong positive force that it forces everyone out of the game, and luckily, the Circle is still safely in the Winx's hands. By the end of the season, the Winx are unsure of what to do with the store as their mission on Earth has been completed; they will be returning to the Magic Dimension. As the question remain unanswered, the Winx wait on their rooftop for Aisha to return from Andros after delivering the now deceased Nabu home. Aisha tells the girls that her memories on Earth was special to her and Nabu because they had planned to live here. And to honor those memories, she chose to stay. |-|Season 7= In "The Unicorn's Secret," the store is seen among the other buildings in Gardenia. Comics Winx Club |-|Season 4= *Issue 60: Future Adventures *Issue 68: Roxy the Seventh Fairy *Issue 85: Bad Dreams *Issue 87: Gregory's Fury *Issue 92: The Club of Vampires *Issue 93: Revenge of the Mummy *Issue 96: Fairy for a Day *Issue 97: The Dark Dimension *Issue 99: Star Shattered |-|Season 5= *Issue 118: Mitzi's Challenge |-|Season 6= *Issue 122: The Great Challenge |-|Season 7= *Issue 145: Winx Fairy Blog World of Winx 156: The Talent Show Games |-|Winx Adventure= |-|Believix in You= |-|My Fairy Pet= |-|Do You Believix?= |-|Winx Club: Love & Pet= |-|Winx Party= |-|Winx Fairy Artist= Trivia *Although Aisha chose to stay on Earth at the end of Season 4, she is seen back in Magix by the start of Season 5. *Going by the comics, after the Winx had returned to Magix, the store was taken over by Carmen and Cindy. Gallery |-|Series= Love & Pet Außenansicht.jpeg Ep403(3).png Ep403(4).png Ep403(5).png InterdimensionalModemEp404.png InterDMEp404.png Winx Club - Episode 404 Mistake (1).jpg 498103.jpg Winx Club - Episode 404 Mistake (2).jpg 185px-Love and pet.png Love and pet.png Ep405Mistake(1).png Mistakes.png Coco.png Mike, Vanessa, Milly (rabbit) - Ep405.png Mike, Vanessa - Ep405(1).png Mike, Vanessa - Ep405(2).png Mike, Vanessa, Bloom - Ep405(1).png Mike, Vanessa, Bloom - Ep405(2).png Mike, Vanessa - Ep405(3).png Mike, Vanessa, Bloom - Ep405(3).png Mike, Vanessa - Ep405(4).png Mike, Vanessa - Ep405(5).png Mike, Vanessa - Ep405(6).png Mike, Vanessa - Ep405(7).png Mitzi - Episode 405 (2).jpg MitziEp405(1).jpg MitziEp405(1).png MitziEp405(2).png MitziEp405(3).png Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg MuFloMitEp405.jpg MitziEp405(4).png MitziEp405(2).jpg MitziEp405(5).png Mitzi - Episode 405 (3).jpg MusaMitziEp405.png Winx Club - Episode 405 (2).jpg Pet8copy.jpg Plasma magic ball 405.png Plasma magic ball 405 3.png MitziWCEp406(7).png MitziWCEp406(8).png MitziWCEp406(9).png Winx Club - Episode 406 (2).jpg MitziWCEp406(10).png Mitzi - Episode 406 (4).jpg MitziWCEp406(11).png Winx Club - Episode 415 (2).jpg MitziEp415(2).png MitziEp415(3).png MitDarmSalEp415(3).png Mitzi415-3.png SallyMitziEp415(1).png MitDarmSalEp415(4).png MitziEp415(3.1).png Winx Club - Episode 415 (3).jpg Mitzi415-4.png MitziEp415(4).png MitziEp415(5).png Winx Club - Episode 415 (5).jpg Bdcam 2012-08-06 16-15-55-620.jpg Bdcam 2012-09-22 18-59-54-715.jpg Ep416Mistake(1).png AnaganWizardForm.png Ep416Mistake(3).png Ep416Mistake(5).png Ep416(4).png Timmy & Tecna S4.jpg Roxy crying.png Winx Club - Episode 419.png Winx Club - Episode 419 (2).png Upside-Down and smaller eyes.jpg WCEp420Mistake(5).png |-|Background Art= Love_&_Pet_Innnenansicht.jpeg 04ThLGXrnpk.jpg 7JkZ4dgBec4.jpg AneazFxK-QA.jpg Ct2ChlfZofA.jpg Category:Locations Category:Love & Pet Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Animals Category:Earth Category:Gardenia Category:Comics Category:Pets Category:Fairy Pets Category:Places Category:Bloom Category:Stella Category:Flora Category:Musa Category:Aisha Category:Tecna Category:Roxy Category:Games